User blog:GunBlazer/Kreate-A-Kombatant
GunBlazer here! It's the time for the most awaited contest of the year! The long waited... Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest (Winter Edition!). This is open to any and every registered user here on Mortal Kombat Wiki. The game will officially start the second that I post this blog, and will end on December 15, 2011 at midnight (by Mortal Kombat Wiki's clock). Winners There will be three (3) winning kombatants in this game, all of them will be chosen by popular vote. Prizes Requirements Each submitted kombatant will require the following: #A name #A short biography #An image and/or description #Personal information including: ##Age ##Weight ##Height ##Species ##Realm of Origin ##Realm of Residence ##Alignment #A list of three (3) special moves #One (1) X-Ray move #One (1) fatality Participants in the contest may include any additional information about their kombatants as they see fit. Submission Participants may write a blog about their kombatant and send a link to said blog in a comment for this blog. Alternatively, participants may just type their entries directly into the comments section for this blog. Up to three (3) kombatants may be submitted by kontestant into the contest. As previously stated, a participant may get lucky and have three of his or her kombatants win. Voting Starting on December 17, 2011 and continuing until December 31, 2011, users will have the opportunity to vote on which kombatants they think should win the contest. Voting will take place in the comments section of a new blog (a link to that blog will be placed here when that happens). Rules #The kombatant must be original! #*So don't submit characters from other series, such as Ryu, Jin or Naruto for example. #*Characters extremely similar to unoriginal characters will also not be allowed. #The kombatant's biography must be related to the the latest game and work into the plot of that game. #All biographies, special moves, descriptions, images, et cetera, that are submitted must be clean, appropriate, and not sexually explicit. #Do not copy another individuals kombatant, either from this site or another. #Do not use another artist's images! Because doing otherwise can result in copyright issues, if you wish to submit an image, you must create it yourself! #*However, if you decide to use someone's image, give the autor the credit is due! #Be polite and courteous. Ignoring this rule can result in disqualification! Example Biography *''"As a little kid, Paul Paz had a pretty normal happy life. But when he found himself the only one who was not shot by a gang of drugdealers, he would be changed forever when noticing his special abilities out of rage. Now, taking matters in his own hands under the name Canquiña, he sets on a travel to find and kill the ones who took the people he loved. But what he would find would completely destroy his body and mind."'' Storyline Once a normal kid, Paul Paz received a baseball iron bat, which he despised, from his father. He threw the bat to the river, much to his father´s sadness. The next day he woke up, everyone was dead. He was the only one who did not get shot by the gang of drugdealers which had control in his neighborhood. They had a better use for him: to have him as a transporter. Paul, crying, replied: "¡¿Por qué!?", to what they answered: "Porque nos dio la gana de darles plomo, carajito!" and just when they took him, Paul unknowingly transformed into a lion and devoured them all! He picked up the bat he threw away as a memento, then left. Since then, he had been roaming from town to town, trying to get food. For that, he stole, lied, and was almost raped more than once. Every time he was caught, he transformed into different animals. He left each town, leaving behind a bloody wasteland. He then knew a girl who understood his suffering. Both walked and commited crimes to survive. They had a very close friendship, which unknowingly became a relationship. He then told her his secret, to what she answered "No te tengo miedo. Ahora que se tu verdad, puedo entenderte aun mejor". One day, they both were caught, and in a fit of rage, he transformed and killed everyone, accidentally killing his only friend and lover when she tried to stop him, something that would change him forever-both physically and mentally. He then came back to his human form, and cried over the corpse of the only one he had ever loved. Remembering all the beatings he had endured, and with his mind destroyed, he adopted the name Canquiña, and continued slaying other people, then left. In another of his travels, Paul was captured by an organization because of his abilities. They had a genetist poison him: now he had to drink the blood of others, or else, his genetic code would destroy, and thus, he would die, and be consumed by his animalistic sides. Out of rage, for the first time, he willingly transformed, but in something new... He killed everyone in the ship, finding out they wanted to brainwash him to make him their enforcer. He stole a special suit, so he could survive for longer without feeding, before jumping out of the ship. Over the years, he found and killed each one of the bosses of the gang that killed his loved ones-save one. He then heard of the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Knowing the magical power of the host, he entered the tournament to see if he could cure his conditon. There he knew the one who he thought would cure him: Shang Tsung. He was promised, but he needed to win. He then witnessed how Scorpion brought Sub-Zero's spine and let it crash. He felt remorse from his past deeds after seeing this, so Paul tried to talk with Shang Tsung about the ruthlessness of the Tournament. Something that made Tsung send Reptile to kill him. He defeated him, but tried to kill Tsung before leaving, only to find nothing: the tournament had ended, Earthrealm being victorious, and his chance to save himself had vanished. Enraged, he left the island, just to notice the portal to Outworld still open. He, reluctantly jumped to it, ending in Outworld. He then knew the Lin Kuei Smoke and Sub-Zero, who had the same goal: to avenge Bi-Han. He wanted to avenge him as atonement for his past sins, so he followed them both, parting ways so they could find Scorpion faster. But he encountered Noob Saibot, who criticized the fact he had to use cybernetics to survive. After a fierce battle, Noob was defeated, but he felt something familiar. Just then Noob dissapeared, but not before revealing his identity, which made Paul run to find Sub-Zero, just to see how he was taken away by the cyborg clan. He saw Smoke with Raiden, but preferred not to interfere. Powers and Abilities Combat Characteristics As a Zoanthrope, Paul is able to transform into any animal of his choice. He can use this for offensive and defensive purposes. He usually transform into felines, but also on giant insects, and rarely chimeras, which he only uses as a last resort. When he got his Special Suit, his human strength was further enhanced. Also, due to the insanity he carries from his past, he is extremely adept and wild-all at the same time. Paul always has his bat when roaming, which he uses as a weapon. Special Moves *'Lion Slash:' Paul transforms into a lion and slashes his opponent twice. **'Enhanced version - Lion Maul:' Adds two bites. *'Gorilla Grab:' Paul transforms into a gorilla and grabs the opponent, then slams them into the ground. **'Enhanced version - Gorilla Rage:' Paul grabs the opponent, squeezes strongly, throws the opponent in the air and punches them. *'Stun Hit:' Paul transform into a poisonous beetle and bites his opponent, stunning them. **'Stun Dose:' The opponent is stunned for a longer time. *'Lacabra Swing:' Paul takes his "bionic" bat, Lacabra, and smashes the opponent. **'Enhanced version - Se fue de linea!:' He bats his opponent far away. *'Tremor Smash:' A counter-attack. Paul smashes his head into the floor three times. If hit when doing this, he will grab the opponent and smash their head in the floor. This does not have enhanced variation. *'Wai!:' Paul will throw his bat to the opponent. **'Enhanced version - Aguantese!:' Paul will also throw either a lantern, a coin, or even a frying pan. Causes Knockdown. *'X - Ray - Tu mai va ir palla!:' Paul starts spinning his bat as a top spin. If it connects, he will grab the opponent and break their teeth with the hilt of the bat. He then swings his bat to their low area, making them twist wildly in pain as he walks away. Fatalities * Te Jodite!: Paul transforms into a chimera, stares at the opponent for a second, then he grabs and pulls each side of their body. Finally, when they break, he uses their thigh bone as a tooth stick. *'TOY JARTOOOOO!:' Paul takes Lacabra out, swings each part of his opponent's body so they fall to their knees, then drills through the chest with the hilt of the bat. He then breaks it in two, and makes the opponent to forcefully swallow the tip, colliding both pieces and choking to death. Other Finishers *'Friendship:' Paul transforms into a canary bird and starts singing. *'Babality:' Paul tries to transform, but falls head first to the floor, and starts to cry. Ending *''"Once Paul had won the tournament, Shao Kahn himself faced him. There he knew the truth: the ones who killed his family had allied himself with him. Unkwowingly, he just released his ultimate ability: to transform into a living mass of darkness. After consuming everything, Paul came back to his senses: He was cured! Or so he thought. Now his thirst for revenge ceased, he returned home to help himself bury his past."'' Trivia *He was made because I felt it wierd Mortal Kombat did not have a dominican character. *This was a last second idea. *Canquiña is a Dominican word that means beating. *His "indestructible bionic bat" is also known as El Silenciador. **It even has 1 year guaranty. Closing Words If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I know the prize isn't much, but well, this is more for fun and personal gain than anything else. A template of the example above can be found here, for those interested. Just copy and paste if you are interested in using it. While the page it is used on will look better, it is, however, not required for participation in the contest. If anyone needs help creating a page for their character, let me or another admin know. We'll gladly help you with that. Good luck and Have fun! Category:Blog posts